wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/06
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI Ludzie wyjęci spod prawa Po naganie udzielonej Bonesowi przez mojego dziadka zapanowała na okręcie znaczna karność, tak iż Piotr i ja byliśmy pozostawieni sami sobie; zadawał się z nami jedynie Silver, który jak mi się zdaje, znajdował w tym szczególną przyjemność, by dokuczać sztormanowi wylewami swojej względem nas serdeczności. Na bocianie gniazdo masztu przedniego wysłano drugiego czatownika, a wachta na pokładzie miała się wciąż na ostrożności. Jednak w tym dniu nie przydarzyło się nic niepokojącego. Bryg zmierzał trwale ku północo-wschodowi, a morze opasywało nas bezmiarem swych wód. Przez chwilę widać było w oddali bledziuchny, mglisty skrawek lądu, który niebawem znów się schował za widnokręgiem. Dziadek przez całe popołudnie przechadzał się miarowym krokiem po pokładzie, zwiesiwszy głowę na piersi i nie odzywając się do nikogo ani słowem. Nie zważał ani na mnie, ani też na żadnego z majtków, którzy do Silvera odnosili się z niewymuszoną poufałością, za to jemu, gdy przechodził koło nich, usuwali się czym prędzej z drogi, kiwali głowami i skubali sobie czupryny. Z nadejściem nocy czuwał nad tym, by na głównym maszcie wywieszono dwie latarnie: czerwoną i zieloną, jedną ponad drugą; ledwo że tknął pysznej wieczerzy, którą ugotował Silver, a Darby przyniósł nam do kajuty. Nawet i podczas jedzenia nie miał ochoty gawędzić, co jak zdołałem wywnioskować, było sprzeczne ze zwykłym jego usposobieniem. Zaraz po wieczerzy powrócił na pokład pozostawiając Piotra i mnie z młodocianym Irlandczykiem, z którym pogwarzyliśmy sobie o tym i owym, aż zmorzeni ciężkim powietrzem morskim, udaliśmy się wreszcie na spoczynek. Piotr przyszedł już prawie do siebie, choć ledwo się odważył cokolwiek przekąsić i miewał nudności za każdym razem, gdy bryg zanadto się rozkołysał. Ledwośmy się ułożyli, on zasnął od razu, natomiast ja przez parę godzin jedynie drzemałem, słysząc przez cały czas nad głową jednomierny stuk kroków — to dziadek przechadzał się od balustrady na rufie do kajuty oficerskiej i znów z powrotem. Gdy rankiem wyszedłem na pokład, już zastałem tam Murraya; ubrany był, jak zwykle, schludnie i wytwornie, a twarz miał rześką i wypoczętą. Stał rozkraczony tuż koło steru, z rękoma założonymi na plecach i wzrokiem utkwionym w burzliwej toni. Wiatr zmienił się kilkakrotnie w ciągu nocy, tak iż pogodę mieliśmy mniej pomyślną, łagodne zaś kołysanie roztoczy wodnej, jakie niosło nas wczoraj, przeszło w nagłe, łamiące się przewały. Piotr stał się dziś nieprzystępny, a że nie nęciła mnie ani obłudna układność Silvera, ani też bezładna gadanina Darby’ego, więc podszedłem do dziadka. — Zdaje się, żeś waszmość czegoś zakłopotany. — Tak — odparł skwapliwie. — Rozważam dwa zagadnienia. — Niestety, nie domyślam się ich treści — odpowiedziałem. Uśmiechnął się. — Nawet nie zdołałbyś jej pojąć, gdyż moje zagadnienia związane są z trudnym zadaniem, by znaleźć jakiś urojony punkt w tej bezdrożnej pustce i niepewności, czy należycie sprawdziłem równanie wartości ludzkich. Asan może parasz się matematyką? A szkoda! Nie ma ćwiczenia umysłowego, które by dawało tyle ukojenia i rozrywki co algebra, choć jej figury nie budzą tyle ciepłego zainteresowania co równania ludzkie. — Żagiel! — krzyknął czatownik na głównym marsie. Spokojna twarz Murraya zapałała nagłym wzruszeniem. — Gdzie go widać? — krzyknął osłaniając dłońmi usta i postępując krok naprzód. — O jakie dwa stopnie na lewo, jaśnie panie. — Czy możesz rozpoznać okręt? — Tylko topżagle, jaśnie panie; są znacznej wielkości. — Oznajmij mi, skoro go rozpoznasz — rzekł Murray i odwrócił się ku mnie. Lecz prawie jednocześnie drugi czatownik na przednim maszcie zawołał przeciągle: — Drugi żagiel na lewo, posuwa się za pierwszym! Murray zatarł ręce, okazując po sobie wielkie zadowolenie. — Aha! — zawołał. — Widać z tego, że rachuby moje co do zaufania okazały się w danym przypadku zupełnie ścisłe. — Nic z tego nie rozumiem. — Nic? Powiedzmy więc zwykłą angielszczyzną, że mój własny okręt i okręt sprzymierzeńczy wychodzą na moje spotkanie, tak jakeśmy się umówili. — Morze jest rozległe. Skądże u waszmości pewność, że to właśnie one? — Nie twierdzę! Jednakowoż rachunek prawdopodobieństwa wypada na mą korzyść. — Czemu waszmość mówisz o zaufaniu? Czyżbyś nie dowierzał własnym ludziom? — Nikomu nie ufam więcej, niż trzeba — odpowiedział wykrętnie, po czym, nie mówiąc już nic więcej, wydobył z kieszeni lunetę i przyłożył ją do oka. Silver, który ze swego siedliska na szczycie kajuty przyglądał się ciekawie całej scenie, przebiegł w podskokach przez pokład i stanął przy boku mego dziadka. — Przepraszam, kapitanie — odezwał się — ale gotów jestem przysiąc, że są to te żagle, które waszmość zabrałeś z okrętu zdobytego koło Pondichery. Czy jaśnie pan sobie przypomina? Były z płótna szczególnie blichowanego i o wiele bielsze od naszych. Murray podał mu lunetę. — Niech mnie kule biją, Silverze! Ale weź lunetę, ciekawym, czy przez nią zobaczysz. Długi John oparł szczudło o nasadę masztu tylnego i spojrzał przez lunetę. — Tak, to... — „Król Jakub” od nawietrznej strony! — zawołano z przedniego masztu. A maszt główny, nie dając się ubiec, odpowiedział echem: — „Koń Morski” z tyłu za nim! — To one, nie ulega wątpliwości — potwierdził Silver opuszczając lunetę. — Pędzą raźno, mają na sobie okazałe żagle. Gdybyś mnie waszmość teraz zapytał, panie kapitanie, powiedziałbym, że Flint nie ma ochoty płynąć torem pańskiego okrętu. Jeżeli w tym powiedzeniu była ukryta świadoma pogróżka, to Murray nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. — Pan Marcin zna mój okręt — odpowiedział — tak jak kapitan Flint zna swój. Wy, chłopcy, zawsze nad tym się głowicie, czemu niektórzy ludzie dostają zwierzchnictwo nad drugimi. Oto, co ci na to odpowiem, Silverze: potrzebna jest tu umiejętność kierowania statkiem, staczania walki, no i — w razie potrzeby — obmyślenia sposobów, by jej uniknąć. Silver potarł czoło oddając lunetę. — Pewnie, mości panie, zawszeć to powiadają, że dobrym kapitanem można być z urodzenia, a nie przez naukę, a my jesteśmy wielce szczęśliwi, że mamy dwóch, którzy nie dadzą się pobić ani pojmać, ani zawrócić z drogi. Dziadek zażył niuch tabaki, a na jego przystojnym obliczu zjawił się uśmiech z lekka zjadliwy. — Dziękuję waszeci — odrzekł. — A teraz pragnąłbym, by ludzie zakasali rękawy i nogawice i narządzili łodzie. Na twojej głowie, Silverze, zostawiam załadowanie prochu. Ile go macie? — Trzy beczki, mości panie. — Wyśmienicie! Ale zostaw nam trochę swobodnego czasu. — Czemu waszmość wydajesz rozkazy Silverowi, a nie Bonesowi? — zagadnąłem ciekawie, gdy kulawiec już się oddalił. Dziadek opuścił lunetę uśmiechając się życzliwie. — Cieszę się, że jesteś spostrzegawczy — zauważył. — Czemu wyróżniam Silvera w wydawaniu rozkazów? No! Powody są całkiem jasne. Przede wszystkim jest on obdarzony takim usposobieniem, które zdolne jest mu zapewnić spełnienie wszelkich zamierzeń; lecz zapewne również ważną dla mnie pobudką jest i ta okoliczność, iż w mym interesie leży siać ziarno niezgody na „Koniu Morskim”. Przyszłość zawiera mnóstwo możliwości. Kto wie, jak błahe czynniki mogą wpłynąć na wyroki losu... — Straszna to musi być hałastra, co przebywa na „Koniu Morskim”! — A jakże — przystał mój dziadek. — W korsarstwie, jak w polityce i handlu, mój Robercie, ten górą, kto podżega przeciw sobie dwa zwaśnione stronnictwa. Jestem, można powiedzieć, sam jeden przeciwko kilku setkom zuchwałych, drapieżnych i niesfornych drabów. Wszyscy pospołu, w jedności, przyparliby mnie do muru i zdusili jak pchłę. Rozdwojeni i trzymani w tym rozdwojeniu, stają się narzędziami, z których każde dopomaga mi spełniać moje pragnienia. — A cóż, gdybym im wyjawił owe sposoby, jakie waszmość wobec nich stosujesz? — zadrwiłem. — Nie uwierzyliby aści; sprzeciwiłaby się temu ich niezgodność co do kwestii wysuniętej przez ciebie. Niebywała pomysłowość i przebiegłość tego bezlitosnego łotra, który był mi krewnym, zaczęła we mnie budzić wielki dlań podziw. Jakiś ślad tego uwydatnił się zapewne na mym obliczu, bo jemu zalśniły oczy, a jedna dłoń spoczęła nieznacznie na rękawie mego surduta. — Dojdziemy jeszcze do porozumienia, Robercie. Nie taki to czarny diabeł, jak go malują. Lecz moim zamiarem jest wprowadzić cię od razu w samą istotę mych zamysłów, gdyż tym sposobem będę mógł łatwiej wyłuszczyć ci powody, dla których potrzebna mi jest twoja tu przytomność, oraz unaocznić ci doniosłość sprawy, której się poświęciłem. — Nie wiem, jako ten diabeł czarny — odrzekłem — ale nie pragnę dokładniejszych wyjaśnień. Tu, na tym pokładzie, dopuszczano się morderstw i grabieży, a w waszych szeregach, o ile się nie mylę, wylęgła się nienawiść i zdrada. Smutne to dzieje; rad bym od nich być jak najdalej. Jemu mina nieco zrzedła. — Phi! — ozwał się. — Jużeśmy o tym pomyśleli. Poczekaj, Robercie, aż znajdziemy się na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba”. Wtedy przekonasz się, co ci ofiaruję. — Jużem o tym słyszał — rzekłem oschle. — Niebawem usłyszysz o wszystkim — odpowiedział dziadek. — Niech tylko znajdziemy się w oficerskiej kajucie „Króla Jakuba”, za stołem, z którego drugiej strony siedzieć będzie Flint, mając przed sobą szklanicę rumu! Wtedy posłuchasz, co powiem. W tej chwili nadszedł Bones i wdał się z nim w rozmowę; korzystając z tego przystąpiłem do Piotra, który posępnie przyglądał się odwiązywaniu łódek i nastawianiu lin, którymi miano opuszczać je na wodę. — Znowu czuję się goszej... ja! — zajęczał. — Pociesz się — oznajmiłem. — Wkrótce będziesz miał pod sobą pewniejszy statek. I wskazałem mu dwa okręty, które wyłoniły się nad krawędzią widnokręgu, tak iż piętrzące się banie ich wydętych żagli stały się już całkiem widoczne. Szły one, jak i my, nieco na ukos wiatrowi, lecz były o wiele cięższej budowy; zdawały się roztrącać i kruszyć przestwór wodny, który nami miotał na wszystkie strony. W miarę, jakeśmy się przyglądali, ukazywały się górne szczegóły ich budowy, a ja wyróżniłem nawet rząd strzelnic na sztymborcieSztymbort, sterbort — prawy bok statku. pierwszego okrętu. — Ma on co najmniej ze trzysta sześćdziesiąt ton! — zawołałem. — Czy może to być okręt Murraya? — Mniejsza o to, czyj to okręt, ale ja się czuję niedopsze — odparł Piotr. W tej chwili do miejsca, gdzieśmy stali wsparci o burtę bakbortuBakbort — lewy bok statku., przykusztykał John Silver. — Co, widać je? — zagadnął. — Prawda, że nie masz to jak piękny okręt z żaglami, niczym malowanie! Twarz mu jaśniała wzruszeniem — ręczyć mogę — zupełnie szczerym. — Są wielkie jak fregaty — odrzekłem. — Gdzież to wasza drużyna nabyła te okręty? Silver parsknął śmiechem. — Słyszałem, że kapitan dostał „Jakuba” jakowymś fortelem od Francuzów. Pochodził on z Indii, i zwał się „Esperance”. Ale „Konia Morskiego” zdobył własnymi rękoma Flint z garścią naszych zuchów w czasie wyprawy na Smyrnę. Nie jest to już okręt tak sprawny jak niegdyś, lecz jeszcze potrafi iść w zawody z „Jakubem”. — Czy jest tak ciężko uzbrojony jak „Jakub”? — zapytałem, bo okręt jadący na przedzie zasłaniał częściowo swego towarzysza przed naszym wzrokiem. — Zupełnie tak samo, panie Ormerod, i oba mają w dole osiemnastofuntowe kartaczownice, ale gdy „Koń Morski“ ma na głównym pokładzie długie dwudziestki, to „Jakub” ma same osiemnastki. Ponieważ Murray skinął na pożegnanie Bonesowi, Silver rozstał się z nami i przyskoczył do dowódcy. — Wszystko gotowe i w porządku, kapitanie! — oznajmił. Dziadek rzucił okiem na zbliżające się okręty, które były już tak blisko, że mogliśmy dokładnie rozpoznać zarysy żółto malowanych kadłubów, na których zwyczajem okrętów wojennych szereg strzelnic znaczył się na białym pasie. „Jakub” zaczął właśnie zwijać niektóre ze swych topżagli. — Doskonale, mości Silver — rzekł Murray. — Panie Bones, waćpan przycumujesz okręt i spuścisz łodzie. Bryg jął kołować z wielkim łomotem i pluskiem, po czym wśród ciągłych nawoływań: „Jo-ho-ho! Hej-ho!” — spuszczono łodzie na wodę. — Waćpan pójdziesz pierwszy, panie Bones — rozkazał Murray. — Bądź łaskaw wyrazić kapitanowi Flintowi mój szacunek i powiedzieć mu, że chciałbym przy pierwszej sposobności porozmawiać z nim na pokładzie „Jakuba”. Bones markotnie przyłożył rękę do kapelusza i wprowadził przeszło połowę załogi do jednej z dwu szalup, które wieziono na brygu. Gdy odbijali, Murray skinął na Silvera. — Pakuj swój ładunek — rzekł krótko. — Robercie, chciałbym, żebyście ty i Piotr wsiedli do drugiej łodzi... Prędzej, proszę! — Jeszcze mamy dość czasu, kapitanie — rzekł Silver szczerząc zęby. — Waszmość możesz być pewny, że potrafię w razie czego uskoczyć. Zeszliśmy wraz z Piotrem wielce niezgrabnie po drewnianych szczeblach przybitych do kadłuba brygu i spoczęliśmy w kołyszącej się szalupie. Piotr znów zaczął stękać, gdyśmy gramolili się po burtnicach. — Mój pszuch jest jak ti bałwany... to do góry, to w dół. Znów mi słabo, ja! Zaraz potem zszedł z okrętu Murray, i to z taką zręcznością, że ja, młody, mógłbym się wstydzić, i usiadł na jednej z tylnych ławek. Darby sturlał się w dół zwinnie jak małpa i usadowił się koło nas na przodku łodzi. Silvera spuszczono na linie, a za nim zbiegła reszta załogi, cisnąc się jeden za drugim. Uderzono wiosłami i pomknęliśmy chyżo w stronę „Króla Jakuba”, który lawirował na pełnym morzu o jakie ćwierć mili. „Koń Morski”, osłoniony chmurą żagli i dumnie rozbryzgujący toń, znajdował się niemal w tej samej odległości, od strony wiatru. Darby, zapatrzony w to widowisko wsparł się na moich kolanach. — Ach, panie Bob, wielkie okręty! Spójrz no, jak woda ocieka im z bukszprytówBukszpryt — pochylony ku przodowi maszt na dziobie statku. i jak dumnie wznoszą się niby wieżyce kościelne albo gród jakiś warowny. Czy panicz widział kiedy coś podobnego!!! A te harmaty zupełnie wyglądają jak wyszczerzone zębiska w paszczy olbrzyma-ludożercy! Naraz... trrach! Poza nami rozległ się odgłos wybuchu, niby klaśnięcie w otwartą dłoń. Odwróciłem głowę — podobnie uczynili inni. Również Murray obejrzał się, a wioślarze zaprzestali wiosłować. Z luk brygu wydobywały się kłęby dymu, a po chwili zobaczyliśmy, że statek pochylił się na prawy bok, drgnął, zakołysał się i począł się gwałtownie pogrążać. Słychać było plaśnięcia żagli uderzających o wodę. W dwie minuty później bryg już zniknął pod wodą. — Dobrze to było obmyślone, Silverze — zauważył mój dziadek. — Niech mnie kule biją, ale z asana człek sprawny. W drogę, chłopcy! Skinął na mnie przez całą długość łodzi. — Sądzę, że rozumiesz, co to oznacza, Robercie. Z Nowego Jorku — zważmy to — zniknął pewien młodzian; jednocześnie zaginął pewien bryg. Niejednemu przyjdzie na myśl, by skojarzyć ze sobą oba zniknięcia. Po morzach jeździć będą fregaty szukając pewnego brygu, ale brygu już nie będzie. Wioślarze zaśmiali się głośno. Ja nic nie odpowiedziałem. Czułem się zgoła bezradny. Gdy dojechaliśmy do „Jakuba” i przymocowaliśmy łódkę, nad burtą pojawił się cały rząd spoglądających na nas twarzy ludzkich; pomimo odległości można było rozpoznać skład okrętowej załogi. Widziałem tu Portugalczyków, Finów, Skandynawów, Francuzów i Anglików tuż bok Murzynów, Maurów, Indian i skośnookich, żółtych ludzi. Co jednak sprawiło na mnie największe wrażenie, to panująca tu niezmierna cisza, tym szczególniejsza, że wiatr doniósł do naszych uszu zgiełk nawoływań, radosnych okrzyków, przekleństw i złorzeczeń, jakimi o kilkaset sążni od nas załoga „Konia Morskiego” przyjmowała łódź Bonesa. Murray, stanąwszy na pierwszym szczeblu drabiny, skinął na mnie. — Na górę, siostrzeńcze! Piotr też niech idzie za mną. Reszta wróci na pokład „Konia Morskiego”. Darby uchwycił mnie za rękę, gdym powstał. — Hej, hej! Serce mnie boli, że się z waszmością rozstaję, panie Bob — zawołał. — A zdawało się, że gdy zostaniemy korsarzami, to już pozostaniemy na tym samym okręcie! Chciał iść za mną, ale Silver go powstrzymał. — Zostaniesz z nami, Darby — burknął kuternoga. — Bodaj cię, chłopcze! Przyniosłeś nam szczęście. Flint zaleje cały okręt rumem, skoro tylko cię zobaczy. — Spotkamy się jeszcze, Darby — odezwałem się. — Nie bój się niczego. On obtarł sobie łzę z oka. — Pewnie, że się niczego nie boję — zaprotestował. — Ale serce mi się kraje, że muszę się rozstać z paniczem. Niech cię Bóg ma w swojej opiece, a święci Pańscy roztoczą skrzydła nad twą głową! Zdaje mi się, że tobie więcej tego potrzeba niż mnie. Tak, tak, Johnie, ja wsiądę... ale... Coś tam jeszcze bełkotał na przemian to radośnie, to smutno, gdy ja, przelazłszy przez burtę, wszedłem wraz z moim dziadkiem w zgoła nowe środowisko. Od rufy do forkasztelu rozciągał się szeroki pokład, z którego strzelały wyniosłe maszty, podobne śniatŚniata — pień drzewa bez konarów. puszcz leśnych. Potężne nadburcia sięgały wzwyż aż do ramion, a wewnątrz wszystko malowane było na czerwono, zupełnie jak na okrętach królewskich. Pokład był nadzwyczaj czysty i wyporządzony, liny pozwijane, zapasowe drągi poskładane i powiązane, łodzie zawieszone na hakach, kosze i inne przybory pochowane. Kilka armat było umocowanych na wsporach masztowych, ale większość działobitni ustawiono pod osłoną na dolnym pokładzie. Ludzie, przyglądający się nam znad burty, teraz rozproszyli się na wszystkie strony. Staliśmy pośrodku wolnej przestrzeni; obok nas znajdowało się tylko trzech członków załogi. Jednym z nich był maleńki starowina o nastroszonych siwych włosach i ciemnobrązowym obliczu, z którego wyzierały oczy błękitne, prostoduszne jak u dziecka. W uszach miał złote kolczyki — zresztą odzież nosił skromną, choć schludną. — Czołem, mości kapitanie — powitał on Murraya. — Na okręcie wszystko w porządku. Bodajby mnie... jeżeliśmy mieli choćby... odrobinę pomyślnego wiatru, odkąd ten... okręt wymknął się nam koło Mierzei. Wrażenie tych nie dających się powtórzyć plugastw, które wraz z łagodnym tonem głosu płynęły z jego ust, gęsto przetykając słowa raportu, było wielce śmieszne, lecz tu jakoś nikt na to nie zwracał uwagi; później przekonałem się, że zwyczaj przeklinania, naruszający nieraz osoby apostołów i świętych, był najdziwniejszym z wielu dziwactw tej niezwykłej osobistości. — Nie ma co się użalać z tego powodu, panie Marcinie — odparł mój dziadek. — Sprowadziłem tu swego ciotecznego wnuka, żeby był podporą mej starości. Oto on, Marcinie — imć pan Ormerod. To zaś jest jego przyjaciel, a dawny mój wróg, Piotr Corlaer (Piotr właśnie przetoczył się był przez burtę); więcej on potrafi, niżby można przypuszczać... Pan Marcin, Robercie, jest moim sztormanem, czyli moją prawą ręką. Marcin odszedł, a drugi z trzech ludzi, którzy nas witali, przyłożył rękę do czapki. Był to drab kanciasty a krępy, patrzący spode łba, odziany w piękny błękitny kaftan i krótką spódniczkę. — A oto Saunders, pomocnik pana Marcina — mówił dalej mój dziadek. — Szkot, jakom i ja. Mój wnuk przedzierzgnie się jeszcze w Szkota jak się patrzy! Co myślisz, Saundersie? — Wygląda mi na czupurnego chłopaka — odrzekł Saunders wymijająco. — Zatem radzisz go wypróbować? — zapytał Murray. — Całkiem słusznie. Tak postąpimy. Hola, Coupeau! I jął szwargotać po francusku tak prędko, że nie mogłem słów jego zrozumieć. Coupeau — był to trzeci ze wspomnianych ludzi — powitał go ukłonem i szurnięciem nogi. Był on z wyglądu i obejścia tak niemiły jak Czarny Pies lub Bill Bones, lecz w jego mowie i w gestach nie było tych złowrogich domyślników, które przejmowały mnie dreszczem. Coupeau był piętnowany na policzku, a próba zatarcia tego piętna (może to zresztą była blizna od później otrzymanej rany) zeszpeciła powtórnie tę część jego twarzy. W przegubie i na przedramieniu widać było wyżłobione pręgi, które wiły się w górę jak węże i kazały się domyślać, jakie jeszcze inne ślady katuszy kryły się pod jego przesadnie wytworną odzieżą. — Caupeau — napomknął dziadek zwracając się znów do mnie — jest naszym puszkarzem... Wybawiłem go z galer francuskich, więc żywi do mnie wielkie przywiązanie; przywiązanie to u niego kojarzy się z dbałością o własną sprawę, którą zawsze trzeba stawiać nade wszystko. A teraz chodźmy przygotować się na przyjęcie kapitana Flinta. Panie Marcinie, zapewne pozostaniemy tu przez kilka godzin. Osadź ludźmi wszystkie maszty i przykaż, by pilnie czuwano. Przypuszczam, że nie potrzebujemy obawiać się natrętów, ale możemy się natknąć na krążące okręty królewskie, a nie chcę ryzykować. — A jakże, a jakże, mości panie — potakiwał Marcin. — Od dwudziestu czterech godzin nie widzieliśmy ani żagla. — A przedtem? — Statek pocztowy z Filadelfii. Kapitan Flint dał hasło, by go ścigać, lecz ja jechałem tak, jak pan zalecił, więc i on zawrócił z drogi. — Dobrześ uczynił, Marcinie. Nie zapomnę ci tego. Przyprowadź do nas kapitana Flinta, gdy przyjdzie na nasz okręt. ----